Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of refrigeration appliances, and in particular, to a refrigeration appliance and a door for a refrigeration appliance.
Related Art
Appearances of doors for refrigerators have been becoming diverse. Plastic is characterized by being used to form any shape and any curved surface, and therefore is applied to manufacture of doors, to make appearances of the doors become more diverse.
When a door is relatively long, a side cover of the door may be formed by connecting at least two parts. That is, each part is manufactured independently and then the parts are installed together, to ensure mold and injection manufacturability and consistency of appearance processing.
How to make multiple parts of a cover member connected easily and accurately is one of technical problems confronting persons skilled in the art.